Angel Physiology
For a gallery of examples for Angelic Physiology, see here. Power to use the abilities of angels. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Opposite of Demonic Physiology. Also Called *Angel Mimicry/Physiology *Angelic Mimicry *Celestial Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an Angel, a being connected and serving Higher Powers. Most commonly user simply manifests wings, inner glow and/or a halo, which is the usual form angels are imagined, but there are several kinds of angels who are far less humanoid, some ranging from strange to surreal. For practical reasons angels can be divided into three groups defined by what they are formed from: Physical Angels aren't necessarily solid matter, but they are material/energy beings with relatively defined/stable form and often at least somewhat human-like mind. Most users that aren't originally of angelic stock have this variation. Note that angels of this group aren't necessarily any weaker than those of the other groups, they are simply more "solid" in mind and body. Spiritual Angels are completely spiritual beings, and thus far less bound to the laws of physics or single form. Many of them think in ways that are only tangentially relatable to humans, and their forms are both transient and often downright surreal. Ethereal Angels are often both the most powerful and ancient angels, in some ways closer to sentient concepts than anything else. As such, relating to them in any way is likely impossible. Applications Physical Angels *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced Strength *Weapon Manifestation *Wing Manifestation/Elemental Wings Manifestation Spiritual Angels *Cosmic Awareness *Empathy *Energy Manipulation **Absorption **Barriers **Blasts **Constructs *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Invulnerability *Malleable Anatomy/Shapeshifting *Spirit Physiology **Flight **Illusion Manipulation **Intangibility **Possession **Telekinesis **Teleportation Ethereal Angels *Ethereal Physiology **Non-Corporeal Form ***Extrasensory Perception ***Immortality ****Invulnerability ***Intangibility ***Omnifarious ***Possession ***Quintessence Force ****Life-Force Generation ***Supernatural Condition ***Teleportation *Magic **Mana Manipulation **Elemental Manipulation **Energy Manipulation **Life-Force Manipulation **Resurrection **Telekinesis Common Powers Following powers are among the most common ones angels may have: *Banishment *Death Sense *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Dream Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Fire Manipulation *Elemental Mimicry/Energy Physiology *Gravity Manipulation *Healing **Health Optimization *Holy Fire Manipulation *Invisibility *Light Element Manipulation **Holy Water Manipulation **Light Earth Manipulation **Light Wind Manipulation **White Fire Manipulation **White Lightning Manipulation *Mental Manipulation *Possession *Purification *Salvation *Space-Time Manipulation **Floortilting **Infinite Supply **Temporal Healing *Telepathy **Psychic Navigation *Weather Manipulation Variations *Archangel Physiology *Cherubim Physiology *Devic Physiology *Fallen Angel Physiology *Ophanim Physiology *Seraphim Physiology Given the vast variety of powers Angel have available and the variety of their duties, some of the possible and known positions/variations include: *'Angel of Death' - Grim Reaper Physiology, Death Inducement *'Angel of Destiny/Fate' - Destiny Manipulation, Future Manipulation *'Angel of Healing' - Healing, Flawless Restoration *'Angel of Knowledge' - Clairvoyance, Nigh-Omniscience *'Angel of Life' - Life-Force Manipulation, Biological Manipulation *'Angel of Light' - Light Manipulation, Light Generation, Light Mimicry *'Angel of Power' - Almighty Link *'Angel of Time' - Time Manipulation *'Angel of War' - War Manipulation, Enhanced Combat Associations *Angel Creation *Angelic Arm *Ascended Physiology *Divine Empowerment *Divine Force Manipulation *God Hand *Nephilim Physiology *Transcendent Angel Physiology Limitations *May have a hard time returning to normal. *May be overpowered by Demonic Physiology or other unholy powers. Known Users See Also: Our Angels Are Different Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Good Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Physiology Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers